Darckk Trilam
Resident Darckk Trilam was the founder of New Rome, one of the largest Teen Grid military groups to ever exist on the grid. He devoted all of his time on Second Life to it's leadership as the Emperor. He is most well known for the various controversies he is said to have masterminded, which range from orchestrating the abuse of a Second Life resident in real life, to releasing personal information on his enemies. Darckk was also an avid writer, frequently creating long and detailed speeches, attacks and propaganda which were sent out into the Teen SL community. History His primary rivals have included former Dragon Honor Army Commander and current Valkyrie Alliance Commander LEO Damone, British Military Field marshal t3hh4x Orr and Black Talon Marshal Martial Logan. His final battle was on 7/7 at The Peragon, a British Military base. Darckk Trilam was banned on July, 5th and Drnick Simpson was banned shortly afterwards by way of IP and Mac ban by Linden Labs. He then returned on the account Graevus Thorn, and attempted the continued running of New Rome before being banned again for stating he was overage, and avoiding his previous IP ban. He then passed on the ownership of New Rome temporarily to his subordinates while he waited for an opportunity to return to the grid once more. New Rome - Main article Darckk formed the faction New Rome in April 2006. His initial method of recruitment was the inviting of every person on his friend-list to populate the group during it's beginnings, a scripter was then recruited, madmanmike91 Nabob, with Darckk being the factions dedicated builder and from there Darckk planned to create his faction, and attempt to drive it to success. The New Rome of 2006 found it's origins in the sandbox, eventually growing to become a formidable faction with the purchase of land and the recruitment of several new members, but it soon made enemies with the established faction Talon, starting a famous 4 year long war encompassing the entire of the Teen Grid and eventually resulting in the the destruction of a large fraction of the community, leaving the grid deserted. Throughout Rome's history there have been many controversies and some of the largest military upheavals known to the Teen Grid's military community. Criticism Darckk has been heavily criticized through his past by many of the Teen grids residents, among his rivals, enemies and criticizers are the leaders of the Valkyrie Alliance, Talon, the British Military and Sparta, members of The Nexus Corporation, people serving within fringe factions such as Bloodline and catalyst, and even general residents and certain Lindens have questioned his methods. Amongst his more controversial actions are: - The real life attack of British Military commander t3hh4x Orr, by convincing some of his lesser friends to assault him at school, then upload footage to a video sharing website, which was then broadcast in world and spread amongst the military community before it was removed by moderators. - The subsequent waging of psychological warfare against children on the grid inexperienced to such a personal attack. - The persistent return to Second Life illegally after being banned several times. - Announcing that British Military Leader t3hh4x Orr should have died in the terrible bombings that occurred in the UK on July 4th, which lead to his ban. - The rumored indoctrination of his very young members by methods of textbook cult psychology. Aliases * Dreadspyke Resident * Kharne Spyker * Drnick simpson * Graevus Thorn Category:People